Agents Of Disney
by LadyOfSlytherin101
Summary: The realm of Disney is a real place full of magic and needs guardians to guard it. When an evil scientist brings Heroes and Villains alike to the real world, it's up to the current family of Guardians to send them home. But what happens when the family's enstranged daughter comes back home and catches the eye of a certain Lord, what happens? And what secrets does she have?
1. Chapter 1

Agents Of Disney

What is magic? If you ask an adult they'll tell you that magic is nothing more than a figment of the mind, an optical illusion. Nothing more nothing less. With adults seeing with their own eyes is believing and they don't see with their heart.

Now if you ask a child what magic is they'll tell you many things but all are true to them. They'll say magic is believing in faith, trust and pixie dust. Of spells and enchantments. And battles between the heroes and villains and Princes and Princesses. But most importantly, that seeing isn't believing but believing is seeing.

My family has believed that for many generations. Magic does exist though we may not always see it. Our family had been entrusted with an important task. To guard the realm of Disney. Some of you may scoff and say that there is no such thing but I beg of you to keep an open mind. I didn't believe it either but it's true.

When Walt Disney first began creating his movies, no one ever imagined that not only was he creating the movies he was also creating another world. With every movie made the bigger the world grew. Soon it became a realm all its own full of magic where the characters all lived. But the magic was too great and it began leaking out. It started small at first but it began growing until it created a rift. Magic would seep out and sometimes small creatures would come through. Nothing major, just things like birds and such. Our family first developed a machine to send them back safely. And it was only for small creatures. If a character ever got through, which none ever have, we wouldn't have the means to send them back unless the machine was rebuilt.

My family are the current guardians. Well my Dad, my brother Derek, and my little sister Molly are. My mom didn't want to deal with the crazy stuff anymore so when Molly started bottle feeding she left. I was only 15 but I went with her. I didn't want a destiny that meant I couldn't hold a normal life.

I had my normal life like I wanted but my mother was too busy with her career to spend any time with me. So I spent 5 years alone growing up without my mother around. I hated to admit it but I was starting to think that leaving my Dad was the worse thing I could have done. I loved my Dad and I really missed him. So when he called me up and said he needed my help with something I never expected it to be what it turned out to be. All I can say is that it changed my life. For better or for worse? Well, we'll just have to see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Making A Deal With A Mad Man

It was over. Cutler Beckett had lost. He had underestimated the pirates and without Davy Jones as captain of the Flying Dutchman he had nothing to help him. With the Pearl on one side and the Dutchman on the other, he knew it was hopeless. He was going to die.

As cannons fired and men jumped overboard he stood there, unattached and not seeing as his ship was being shot to pieces around him. His senses had gone numb as he walked down the steps as he would at home. Bits and pieces of wood flew around him and yet by some miracle none hit him. He stood there without feeling as the ship blew up and felt no pain as fire engulfed him, causing him to black out.

When he opened his eyes again he expected to find himself in the fiery inferno of Hell but it was not so. It was dark but he could feel. Which made no sense to him if he was supposed to be dead how could he feel? He could feel the warmth of the air, the hardness of the chair underneath him and the pain in his arms and wrists from being tied from behind his back for a long period of time. He was blindfolded and no matter how much he twisted his head he could not shake it free.

Though he hated to admit, he was scared. Flashbacks from when he had been kidnapped by pirates as a young man and tortured at their hands began filling his mind, causing his breath to come in short gasps. His heart thundered in his chest and filled his ears with loud thumps. He was panicking and he was terrified.

The blindfold was ripped off his head and he was blinded with bright light. He scrunched up his eyes to try and lessen the light.

"Well now. Look who's awake!" A man's voice spoke somewhere out of sight.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"Cutler Beckett. Born in the 1700's to a wealthy noble family in Sommetshire. Born son of Jonathan Beckett Sr. Older brother Jonathan Beckett Jr. and Bartholomew Beckett. One sister older sister, deceased, Jane Beckett. Mother Deceased. Had a love for learning and surpassed your siblings. Father wanted you to go into the clergy as he did not see you in the family business. You ran away and you were kidnapped and tortured by pirates for a ransom that your father would never pay. The Director of the EITC paid your ransom and in gratitude began working at the Company and quickly rose through the ranks Held titles of EITC for West Africa, Governor, Sir, Lord, and Duly Appointed Representative for His Majesty the King. Most notable battles the attack on the Lindesfarne, the Battle of Raven's Cove, skirmish off of the Black Sand Beach, Battle of Calypso's Maelstrom and the battle off of Shipwreck Cove. Uses a flintlock pistol and a cutlass as choice of weapon. Captained or crewed the Lindesfarne, Sentinel, and HMS Endeavour. And died off the coast of Shipwreck Cove. And it just goes on and on." The voice spoke coming from behind him, taunting him.

"Who are you?! How do you know so much?! Where am I?! What do you want?!" Beckett spat.

"I am known as Dr. Nefarious, I know a great many things, you are not in your own time realm, and I want a great many things, especially power. And you can help me. I managed to pull you from your world just before you died and pulled you into my world. You are familiar with the supernatural so this shouldn't surprise you. Long ago, a man began to create something wonderful for the children of our world. At the same time your world was being formed. With each new creation, the realm expanded. And as it expanded, it began to swell with magic. Glorious magic that could be used for power! And if you help me….I can send you back and change your fate so you never end up dead and the pirates are destroyed once and for all. Or you can refuse and I send you back and you end up dead. Your choice."

Cutler Beckett considered his options. He didn't like the idea of helping a man he knew nothing about and who brought him here. But if it meant him living and taking down a major threat and being rid of the blasted pirates he despised so much once and for all.

"Alright. I'll help you!" Cutler said against his better judgement. But the thought of finally being rid of the pirates forever overruled his common sense.

Unbeknownst to him, Dr. Nefarious smirked. He had caught the Lord in his trap. He was never going to send him back. He pulled out a needle and creeped up behind his still bound visitor. He struck like a snake and jammed the needle into the side of his neck. Beckett never saw it coming.

Beckett grunted in pain and began drifting in and out of consciousness. He heard strange noises and the voices of more people but he couldn't understand them. Then he heard gunfire. Gunfire that was faster than any gun he was aware of.

Just as he was fading he heard it. An angel's voice. She was saying something to people he couldn't focus on. But her voice was heavenly. It was soft but still commanding and it was drawing closer to him.

He felt a small but soft and warm hand touch his face and he couldn't help but lean into the touch. It had been a long time since he had felt the gentle touch of a woman other than his mother. He could faintly smell roses on her hand and he nuzzled into her hand wanting more of her gentle touch. Almost as if his thoughts were heard, his bindings were loosened and he fell forward and fell into heaven. Her embrace was gentle and his head rested upon something soft and warm and he could hear a faint beating. It slowly registered that he was hearing a heartbeat. His mother had held him like this once and he craved the touch. And this angel who surely had come to rescue him from this Hell, willingly offered what he so desired.

She held him to her, ever so gently and stroked his face gently. She spoke now, that sweet voice drifting into his ears.

"Sleep" She said soothingly as he felt the lightest prick in his neck.

The strange feeling left and he felt sleepy. He felt no qualms about falling asleep into the safety and protection she offered. Before he fell asleep he looked up and saw eyes as green as an emerald with strange cat-like pupils. They were beautiful. And then he knew no more.


End file.
